mythopolisfandomcom-20200216-history
Mythopolis
Koramgame's Mythopolis= '''''Mythopolis''''', is a massively multiplayer realtime online strategy browser game by Koramgame. It is the second English-language web game by Koramgame and has a loose theme of ancient Greek mythology. Players construct cities, train armies, and recruit heroes in a struggle for world conquest. Play is free, but the business model relies on selling advantages to players willing to purchase "drachmas" with real money. The first update 1.12 of the game was available on October 14, 2010 and the second update 1.2 was on December 9 2010 PST. Version 1.5 is running only on Server 4. The game is derived from Koramgame's Three Kingdoms Online (TKO) MMOG. Koramgame hosts three instances of Mythopolis, after merging the first two and starting the fourth. It appears that the vast majority of accounts on Server III are inactive, their cities serving as plunder "farms" for the active players. On Servers I and II the inactive accounts were to be deleted in the merger of the games. Pending contributions from someone familiar with version 1.5, that version is not covered in this Wiki. Nations Players choose to play as members of one of three "nations", Troy, Athens, or Sparta. Each has its own traits: Athens: A. The persuasion effect of Athenian Diplomats is 25%. (That of the other two is 20%.) B. After researching Transport Cavalry, the caravan speed is upgraded to 14. C. Athenian troops are very powerful, but expensive to train. D. Athenian walls are more effective at preventing attack, but are more easily destroyed. E. You have three, rather than two, constructions queues, although you cannot build more than two of either type, City or Field. Troy: A. Troy's Silo capacity is twice that of Athens and Sparta. B. The troops of Troy emphasize defense. C. Trfojan troops have higher mobility and are perfect collaborators. D. After researching Transport Boat, its transporting capacity is upgraded to 750. E. Trojan walls are the most balanced between attack prevention and resistance to destruction. Sparta: A. Sparta can penetrate Silos more quickly when attacking enemies' cities. B. The cost of troops is low. Spartans have excellent scouts and are highly efficient at plundering their enemy's resources. C. After researching Transport Carriage, its transporting capacity is upgraded to 600 and caravan speed is upgraded to 12. D. Sparta's walls aren't as effective at attack prevention, but are hardest to take down. =Glossary= Altar Sacrifice When attempting to shift between displays (e.g., from City to Map) or when bringing up certain overlay windows (e.g., Messages) players will sometimes get a popup offering them an Altar Sacrifice. Non-paying players will get a series of three free Altar Sacrifices once a day followed by one costing 1 drachma which, if refused, may be offered again on a subsequent attempted shift. There's a checkbox to disable this pop-up, but it reportedly doesn't work. VIP players get an extra two free Altar Sacrifices as a login reward. The result of a sacrifice is specified beforehand and maybe an output boost of up to 25%. More typical would a a boost of, say, Food output by 5% for 72 hours. Battering Ram Damages city walls, I believe. Research at Workshop requires: 1 Level Workshop? ? Level Academy Spartan Academy: 1000 wood 300 stone 350 gems 70 food 3 population takes 00:42:00 (unmodified?) results in a unit with: 65 attack 30 infantry defense 80 cavalry defense 0 plunder carrying capacity 4 speed Diplomat The "persuasion effect" of Athenian Diplomats is 25%. That of the other two is 20%. That is, if an army is sent in "destroy" mode (only) a Diplomat can reduce the loyalty of the defender's city by 20 or 25%. According to the stated rules, if the loyalty is reduced to zero AND the defender's city does NOT contain an Acropolis or Temple AND if you have sufficient commerce to acquire another city (my interpretation of the ChinEnglish "Make sure the number of the city has not arrived to the limit which your own Commercial Value was allowed to") the attacker will capture it. But this is false. You can't capture a player's main city even if he's never built an Acropolis or Temple. Attacks including a Diplomat on some smallish inactives resulted in reducing their ;oyalty to zero. Attacks onlargish inactives resulted in no mention of Loyalty effect in the battle report. Maybe you can detect the presence of an Acropolis/Temple by noting that sending a Diplomat does not result in a loyalty loss being announced on the battle report? I've seen mention that in TKO you acquire the ability to choose targets for the equivalent of catapaults only when their number in an attack reahes 20. Being able to purchase a second Diplomat (per city?) is not automatic (perhaps not even possible), even if you have the necessary resources. Again, from the TKO forum, it appears that you can acquire one of each at Temple levels 10, 15 or 20, but that you cannot acquire aDiplomat if you have Pioneers or vice versa. Or something like that. Diplomats are expensive and are limited to attacking second cities that must be bombarded enough to destroy any Acropolis or Temple. Hardly worth it. Most of the time you'll want to stick to Pioneers. Catapult "...hurls flaming rocks soaked in tar at the enemy." Damages buildings behind city walls, I believe. Also Field levels? Research at Workshop requires: 20 Level Workshop 20 Level Academy (guide http://myth.koramgame.com/2010/0905/article_13.html still lists requirements as Workshop Lv.10，Academy Lv.15, but that must refer to pre-1.2). 900 wood 1200 stone 600 gems 60 food 6 population takes 01:30:00 (unmodified?) results in a unit with: 50 attack 60 infantry defense 10 cavalry defense 0 plunder carrying capacity 3 speed Granary Stores food. After the first Granary in a city reaches its maximum capacity, you can build more. The first city a new player acquires comes with a Level 3 Granary (capacity: 2300 Food). A level 1 Granary holds 1200 food, a level 20 Granary holds 80000 food. Resources delivered to the City from Field production, Gift or by trade or plunder in excess of Warehouse and Granary capacity are lost. Resources offered for trade in the Agora don't count against Warehouse or Granary capacity, so you can effect some storage there if necessary. Heroes Heroes can be recruited in the Tavern. They come in two varieties: ordinary and legendary. There is no limit to the number of Legendary Heroes that can be recruited, but their appearance in the list of heroes available to recruit (two ordinary are always shown, whether or not they can be recruited) is a random function dependent on offering "toasts", which costs drachma or gift certificates. The limit on the number of ordinary heroes who can be recruited depends on tavern level, but doesn't appear to exceed nine even if additional cities (and Taverns) are acquired. Heroes will "flee" if the forces with them are defeated. (You can, presumably inadvertently, "flee" your own heroes by attaking a city to which you have sent a support force.) Fled heroes can be recalled in the tavern by paying a ransom of resources or gold (drachma or gift vouchers). Legendary Heroes cannot be ransomed by payment of resources. After ransom is paid the hero will be again be available after a delay thar depends on his level that may range from a few hours to days. Hero levels depend on experience, with the number of experience points necessary to advance to the next level being equal to the current level times 100. Thus a level 1 hero can advance to level 2 by acquiring 100 experience, but a level 99 hero requires 9900 experience to advance to level 100 (the maximum). But higher level heros get rewarded for trips to the Labyrinth (e.g., a level 39 hero gained 12520 experience points; a level 88 hero gained 41610 and then 46610) or being Advised (5 experience points per level, i.e. 5 at Level 1 up to 495 for level 99) with many more points than lower level heroes. Some equipment cannot be used by heroes of less than level 10, 20, 60 (, etc?). Tavern Allows recruiting heroes, recalling fled heroes, etc. A level 1 Tavern allows recruiting 2 heroes? Level 2 allows recruiting 3 heroes. Level 3 allows recruiting 4 heroes. Level 4 allows recruiting 5 heroes. Level 5 allows recruiting 6 heroes. Level 6-14 allows recruiting 7 heroes. Level 15-? allows recruiting 8 heroes. Level (20?) allows recruiting 9 heroes. 9 regular heroes seems to be the maximum per player - if you already have a maximum level (20) Tavern a second Tavern in a second city (or otherwise) won't allow recruiting more heroes? Legendary Heros don't count against limit, and are themselves unlimited in number. But getting them to show up seems to be a probabilistic affair dependent on offering possibly multiple "toasts", which cost drachma (or sometimes? gift vouchers can be substituted). Walls Each level of wall (0-20) allows the purchase of 10 logs, boulders, spikes and traps, though boulders cannot be purchased until the wall reaches level 3, spikes not until level (less than 10 - 6?), traps (snares) not until level (less than 10 - 9?). These are expended when the city is attacked (or, at least they are expended if you are Spartan - ttacks on an Athenian inactive seemed to give results indicating his were permanent, making them a much more attractive weapon). Walls do not show on the map view until they reach a level of ten, and even then they may not show up immediately. They appear increasingly elaborate in the map view, though not changing at every step, until they reach the maximum level, 20. Warehouse Stores Wood, Stone, and Gems. After the first Warehouse in a city reaches its maximum capacity, you can build more. The first city a new player acquires comes with a Level 3 Warehouse (capacity: 2300 each of Wood, Stone, and Gems). A level 1 Warehouse holds 2300 each of Wood, Stone, and Gems, a level 20 Warehouse holds 80000 each of Wood, Stone, and Gems. Resources delivered to the City from Field production, Gift or by trade or plunder in excess of Warehouse and Granary capacity are lost. Resources offered for trade in the Agora don't count against Warehouse or Granary capacity, so you can effect some storage there if necessary. Workshop allows researching Battering Ram and Catapault Expansion Increasing the number of your cities requires both a certain Temple level and a certain commerce rating. Pioneers can be used to found new cities on unused areas or Diplomats can be used to take existing cities from other players. You can build either unit only when you currently have enough commerce to acquire another city. Diplomats capture a city by reducing the Loyalty of the enemy civilians to zero. A Temple level of 10 is required to recruit(buy) a set of 3 Pioneers. A second set of Pioneers requires a Temple level of 20, as well as sufficient Commerce. A Temple level of 20 is required to recruit Diplomats? A commerce value of 1200 is required for two cities. A commerce value of ????? is required for three cities. A commerce value of (less than 27677) is required for four cities. Maintenance The servers go down from 4am to 4:30am PST. Military actions in progress are aborted and the troops return home? Equipment One of the ways Heroes can increase their effectivenes is by supplying them with Equipment (each has slots for one each of helmet, breastplate, shield, boots, ring, weapon, or mount). Some equipment can only be employed by heroes of sufficient level (Silver Crownlets and Leather Breastplates require level 10, others 20, 30, ...60, (...?)). Deluxe equipmant can be enhanced to level ?. Superior equipment can be enhanced to level 10. Crude equipment can be enhanced to level ?. Enhancement of equipment can be attempted by gambling Silver where the probability of success is determined by a meter that sweeps from nearly 0% to nearly 100% and back again in increments, changing every 30 minutes. You can gamble in this way every five minutes. The cost of attempting to enhance a crude level 1 bronze ring is 50 silver. Other items and higher levels may require gambling tens of thousands of silver. Silver can normally be acquired 12 times a day, with increasing intervals of time between acquisitions, in an amount proportional to (commerce?). Skills The following "skills" have levels enhanced by equipment (helmets, breastplates, shields, boots, rings, weapons, or mounts). Consumption Cripple Deathtrap (a Hero fighting skill, q.v.) Diamond (gem production?) Empower Enlightenment Field (food production?) Forest (wood production?) Fortification Marble (stone production?) Might (for either Siege, Cavalry., Infantry, or Ranged units) Poison Plunder Recovery (fighting, especially losing, reduces hero energy level - but you get 15 free power-ups/day, reducing the value of the Recovery skill) Siege Swiftness (for either Siege, Cavalry., Infantry, or Ranged units) VIP Membership Purchased using drachmas (3 days, 49d; 7 days, 99d; 30 days, 399d) Benefits: 1. All Resource Outputs +30% 2. TWO Extra Building Queues 3. All Units Attack and Defense +10% 4. Unlocks Autobuild Feature 5. May assign automated trade routes 6. Daily Login Reward: +2 Free Altar Sacrifice, +2 Free Labyrinth Chances 7. Silo Storage Capacity x 5 8. Faster Caravan Transport Speed (+50%|75%|100% - increments monthly) 9. Can collect Silver Coins an extra 3 times per day Hints for play (free users) Begin your day by going to daily tasks. The idea is to make what you want to do anyway into task completions so that you can get the six daily bonuses of resources, experience tablets, and rings. At each of the six daily opportunities try to pick the highest level task offered to maximize your total daily bonus. If Archon Orders(1) is available (or (2) if you have two cities, etc.) select that and inspect the city then claim your bonus. AO(2) and up aren't worth it -- you expend your resource bonus, or more, just to get the loyalty back that you lose by taxing. Military is fastest, and easy - there are plenty of inactives to "farm", and sending out a scout is the absolute easiest way to ring up a task completion. After Military, Heroes is the easiest category. Last I checked, advising a hero or sending one to the Labyrinth didn't ring up completions the way they are supposed to, but every hero should be advised daily for the easy experience points (5 per level) that result. So (but only after choosing the Heroes task, and only if they aren't better employed plundering), send each Hero off to fight the lowest level Zodiac he can - maybe he can win a few at the lower levels, and he'll get a bit of Experience anyway). After getting higher he'll always lose (unless you buy activation orbs, maybe - the Zodiac heroes get all your Runes and seem to be calibrated to fight a hero with all his experience points activated) but you'll rack up completions. And you have 15 free energy level restorations daily to recover from defeats. Sending an exhausted hero to the Labyrinth is practically the only time you'll let a hero recover naturally -- usually you'll use one of your 15 free power-ups. Make sure you send one hero to the Labyrinth every day -- you get to send one for free each day, and other sources of Experience (except the Daily Task tablets) come in insignificant drips and drabs by comparison, particularly for higher level heroes. The Labyrinth seems to give you enough Experience to rise about three levels a visit, no matter what your hero's level, and remember that the width of each level is 100 experience points times the current level of the hero. Completing task sets will get you many more rings then you'll ever have heroes to wear them, but a Crude that costs only 50 silver to upgrade is, succeed or fail, a cheap way to rack up an Enhancement completion when success probability is low. You may run out of cheap, quick Construction options, making those tasks hard to get done. (Unlike other tasks, Construction tasks are credited only when completed.) And I don't know squat about Community Tasks or Recruitment (the specification of what you have to do for the latter is unintelligable) and won't touch Gold with a 10-foot pole. Anyway, try to get your maximum (six) daily bonuses. As a beginner in an existing game you will start as easy prey for existing active players after your protected period ends. Walls don't show up on the map until Level 10, so build and stock a level 9 Wall and Tower and see if you can fly under the radar for a while, then bloody any attacker who might show up and build Wall as much as possible once one does. Build Youth Corps/Peltasts to plunder the inactives until that happens, then switch to Hoplites and Javelinists, for defensive purposes, once you come under attack. Just because you lose your army doesn't mean you lose your city, so if you can discourage a stronger attacker by inflicting more losses on him than you suffer every time he attacks, even if you lose every soldier, you can always come back when he stops. Walls help give the illusion of this since expended Logs, Boulders, Spikes and Traps don't show up as losses on the battle report (though, as a Spartan, I don't have much use for Traps -- I don't want to lose them just to send an attacker home; but Athenian Traps are permanent and not expended? There's a large Athenian inactive that sent home 100 attackers every time I plundered it. Would be helpful if the game had a rulebook somewhere. So I'm working, slowly, on one. Namely this Wiki. But Koran will probably kill ver. 1.2 long before I finish it.). Troops and, more importantly, Heroes can be stashed by sending them on support missions. To the same inactives that you plunder when you're online. Just don't plunder the same inactive that you're already supporting or you'll Flee your own Hero which, I can report, makes you feel rather silly. Free players can't bail out fled Legendary Heroes very often (you only get so many gift Vouchers) so take particular care to keep them out of losing battles. And high level ordinary heroes take a loooong time to return even after you pay a high price in resource bail, so take care of them as well. Low level heros can be recovered cheaply and quickly. Links http://myth.koramgame.com/2010/0903/article_8.html http://myth.koramgame.com/2010/0905/article_14.html =Latest activity